Matthew Lafferty
Name: Matthew Lafferty Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Franklyn Homeroom: Mr. Dolph Hobbies and Interests: Matthew has always been into running track, swimming, and boxing. Appearance: Matthew stands at 6 feet tall, with short blonde hair, a rather masculine physique, green eyes, and a tattoo a friend gave him on his right arm of a pentogram. he tends to wear preppy clothing, being really tight muscle shirts, and jeans. But, usually carries a pair of sweat pants and loose shirt for when he's working up a sweat. Has numerous cuts on his arms, from his cat. Medium sized ears, average nose, and a ten o'clock shadow is usually seen on him, and has a small case of chubby cheeks. Biography: Matthew lived a good life. He had wealthy parents, took care of himself, got the good grades, and was mpretty big into sports, whether or not they were for school. When he was young, he started running tracks, and then went into swimming and professional boxing. HIs boxing instructor saw great potential in him for his agility, and had him take gymnastics and ballet to be able to control and move his body better, and have more stamina and strength. He has a pet cat that he named Miss Cleo, and has a few friends outside of the school, since he didn't get along well with the people he attended school with. Matthew is your typical boy next door. He's nice to all people he encounters, and in addition to his good looks, which he knows he has, making him somewhat narcissistic, he has a keen sense of leadership, and knows who to trust, and who should be kept watch on. Matthew's favorite subjects in school were foreign languages. he's fluent in Spanish, german, and Hebrew (despite not being Jewish) and is constantly looking for means to learn other languages. Other than languages, and perhaps English and Physical Education, he didn't really excel in anything. Math is not something he was good with, and he had no mind for psychologie. He has a hard time understanding the feelings of others. If at any time he's asked to give advice or help, he never knows what to say, and ends up either saying nothing, or giving advice that ends in disaster. Romance wise, he has been linked to no one. Despite some of the girls at school swooning over him, whenever one of them asks him out, he vehemently denies them, saying he'd prefer sticking to his sports, and studying languages. he prefers being alone, as he sees no need to validate himself by being in a relationship. His parents have spent all of his years spoiling him, unfortunately, and he expects the world to give him everything when he asks, and doesn't take well to unfortunate circumstances, and being told "No." Advantages: Is fast, agile, strong, and a good leader. Disadvantages: Has little to no patience, has a huge and easily bruised ego, gets angry when he doesn't get his way, and tends to get really fatigued in warm weather, since he's a cold weather person. Number: B50 --- Designated Weapon: Derringer One-Shot Handgun Conclusions: Preppy litte rich boy that can't stand to be told "No."? Well, he might just be in for a rude awakening here. If he's lucky, he might start hearing "No!"s if he does what he's supposed to. With that weapon, though, I don't think everyone will agree with him anyway. I'm keeping an eye on B50. Evaluations Handled by: '''Xaldien '''Kills: Killed by: '''Andi Ayala '''Collected Weapons: '''Derringer One-shot Handgun '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Matthew. In order from first to finish. *This is SO Not What I Had in Mind *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *What Do You...? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matthew Lafferty. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students